It Has Been You All Along
by ShutterMonkey
Summary: My take of what happened after the City Hall meeting in Ep.3x13. The inspiration came from the spoilers only as I haven't watched the episode yet. Maybe a 2 or 3 shot.
1. Chapter 1

**It Has Been You All Along**

_**NOTE: This one completely un-betaed. Please excuse my mistakes. I just wanted to push this out before I wait too long. I apologize for the lack of update with my other story (Remember Who You Are). I haven't given up on it yet. But after watching the spoilers for 3x13, this came into my head and refused to leave. I've been refraining from watching the episode so I don't sway away from my original vision. This is my version of what happened after the City Hall gathering. This might turn into a 2 or 3 shot. Haven't made up my mind yet. Thanks for reading and the continual support! Mwah!**_

* * *

~~~ Chapter 1 ~~~

Emma burst through the back door of the City Hall, immediately cursing at the sight of Regina's retreating form already halfway down the back lane.

"Regina!" She called out in a hush tone. The brunette never slowed or showed any indication of acknowledging her. "Damn it! Regina!" She called again and broke into a run.

Catching up to the woman easily, Emma wrapped her hand around Regina's arm. "For god's sake, Regina! Would you stop?" Whatever her next words were died on her tongue when Regina spun around to face her.

"What?" Regina growled. And to anyone else, the Mayor was obviously in a rage and showing all warning signs to be left alone. But Emma wasn't anyone. There was something else other than anger swirling in those dark eyes.

Hurt. Disappointment. And defeat.

Emma sighed. "Let me take you home," she said gently, tugging on the arm she was still holding. Regina stared blankly at her. But Emma wasn't fazed by the show of defiance. Never had, really. And especially not after all they've been though.

The standoff lasted a few more moments before Regina's expression softened and allowed Emma to lead her towards the yellow bug. Sitting in the passenger seat as Emma drove them back to the mansion, Regina looked out the window as the town flew by, lost in her own thoughts.

When Emma came to her last night with this crazy plan to find the people responsible for this new curse, she was apprehensive. The plan was poorly and hastily thought out. Add to the fact the breaking of this curse meant she would lose Robin and Roland.

It had been almost 2 weeks ago when she woke up back in her bed in Storybrooke. Shock would have been an understatement. But waking up with a strange man in bed next to her was even more of a shock. In an instant, Regina knew they have been cursed again. She was about to throw her uninvited bedmate out her bed when a little boy barreled into the room and leaped onto the bed, yelling "Mom! Dad! Wake up!"

She watched with utter bewilderment as the man and the boy wrestled playfully. When they finally turned towards her with big doe-like eyes, Regina realized this time around the curse did not leave her all alone without anybody. This time, she was given a family.

So it seemed totally trivial whether she should help Emma or not. What reasons could she positively have to justify risking the life she had always wished for? To lose all of that for a son that doesn't even remember her? For a woman, the Savior, who was supposedly born for the sole purpose of destroying her?

Nonetheless, she sighed, here she sat in Emma's rickety scrap metal of a car, going along with the plan. When the blonde explained it, it went something like needing to create a sort of spectacle in front of the people to shake things up. The intent was to see what everyone's reactions were, to see if anyone was acting out of the ordinary and hopefully ferret out a suspect or two. While she wasn't surprised how people would react, the way they so quickly jump to blaming her didn't hurt any less.

"You okay?" Emma's voice interrupted Regina's thoughts. She had taken quick glances at the brunette and the increasingly troubled expression the beautiful face was not lost to her.

The silence dragged on to a point that Emma didn't think Regina was going to answer. They were only a few blocks away from the mansion when a soft, barely audible 'No' reached her ears. Without a second thought, she pulled the car to a stop at the side of the road.

"Regina..."

"I could go against my own desires and do what the others consider as the right thing time and time again," Regina said, unusually browbeaten and weary. "But clearly, no amount of good I do would ever matter."

Emma's heart clenched at the sight of the weary woman, weighed down by the notion that whatever she do or sacrifice, it would never be enough.

That she was never enough.

"What you do, what you have done, matter to the people that matters," Emma asserted, reaching over and grasped Regina's hand. There was nothing else Emma wanted more than to take away the sadness that engulfed the brunette. "You matter. To Henry, and to me. I haven't forgotten what you did for us a year ago. So thank you, and screw everyone else."

At that, Regina's lips pulled into a reluctant smile and Emma offered her goofy grin in response. Internally, the blonde was beating herself up. What the hell was I thinking putting her through this? The plan was a stupid, stupid plan! This is how you repay the woman whom literally gave you and Henry the memories of a perfect life? Sparing you the torments of guilt and regrets?

Thinking of which, and with the way Regina was looking back at her at the moment, eyes all soft and twinkling with moisture collected there, Emma suddenly wanted to express a lot more than just gratitude to the woman.

She gave the hand she still was holding another squeeze. The words of her deepest feelings were ready to spill out on the tip of her tongue when the shrill of the phone ringing jolted them out of the enthralled spell they were locked into.

Recognizing the particular ringtone, Regina pulled her hand out of Emma's gasp and fished her phone out of her pocket. "Sorry, I must take this," she apologized as she put the phone up to her ear. "Hello? Yes, sweetie. I'll be home very soon. Don't give your dad a hard time now. Let him help you with your bath and I'd be back in no time to make you dinner... Yes, honey, it's lasagna. Your favourite."

Emma fought from reacting the conversation Regina was having with her new family. It was like getting a knife twisted into her heart. Needing some form of distraction before she ended up acting out in ways she would regret later, she started the car up again and resume the trip to the Mayoral mansion.

The remaining distance was short and driven in silence. And before Emma was able to fully calm the turbulent of pain storming inside of her, the bug rolled to a stop in front of Regina's home.

Regina knew it was her phone call with little Roland that caused the sudden unease between them. Without lingering and prolonging the awkwardness, she released her seat beat and gave the blonde an apologetic nodded before exiting the car.

"Thank you, Emma," she said sincerely, truly grateful for Emma's show of faith in her. With one last glance, she closed the passenger side door.

Emma chewed the inside of her cheeks while watching Regina walk away from her. She hated the way she was feeling. Like she was so close to Regina, yet still remained unreachable. The brunette was halfway up the walk when Emma scrambled out of the car.

"Regina!" She called and caught up to the woman a second time today. This time Regina simply looked curiously back at her. "Do you... Um, do you love him?"

The memory of a similar scene that played out when Emma first arrived in Storybrooke gave her a pause. The stark difference this time was the absence of hostility and opposition. Instead she was actually hesitant to answer because of how Emma might perceive her reply.

"Yes," Regina said with regret. She didn't think she should even bother lying to the blonde. "Roland is simply adorable. It's impossible to not love him. But this doesn't mean I don't love Henry anymore."

"No," Emma shook her head. "What I meant was... Do you love Robin?"

Regine frowned at the unexpected question. Now that she thought about it, she never did questioned it herself and neither did anyone else for that matter. He was the man with the lion tattoo, and Regina just accepted the role he was fated to play in her life. So she replied with the only appropriate answer she could give Emma.

"He's my soulmate."

The statement was a punch in the gut for Emma. It was remarkable how she was still standing and not doubled over in pain. "Right, of course," she conceded. Because what other choice did she have? "I'm sorry. I really don't have any business asking you that."

"No, Emma. It's fine," Regina quickly reassured. The notion of not being Emma's concern unsettled her. They've come so far, the both of them. Gone are the days when Regina wanted to have nothing to with Emma. Now she couldn't fathom keeping Emma from any aspects of her life.

"Yeah, okay," Emma forced on a smile. "Anyhow, I should go. G'night."

"Good night," Regina echoed. She stood watching until Emma and the bug puttered out of sight before resuming her trek up to the mansion's front door.

A few blocks away from the mansion, the yellow beetle sat idling at the curb. Its driver hunched over in her seat. Emma had the steering wheel in a death grip with one hand, while the other hand was pressed against her chest. Even thought she never had her heart physically ripped out of her chest before (Cora tried but wasn't successful), Emma wouldn't be surprised if that would hurt less than what she was experiencing at the moment.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**It Has Been You All Along**

**NOTE: Still un-betaed. Apologizing in advance for all the mistakes. One more chapter after this one. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

~~~ Chapter 2 ~~~

"Here you go!" Ruby chirped as she sat the white ceramic cup in front of Emma. "Hot chocolate with cinnamon."

"Hm," the blonde replied absently, not sparing her waitress friend a single glance. Her eyes never wavered from the party of three sitting in the booth far back in the diner.

Hand on her hips, Ruby cleared her throat loudly. "Ahem!" And shifted into Emma's line of sight.

Snapped out of her trance, Emma looked up sheepishly. "Sorry. And," she picked up the mug and tipped it towards her friend. "Thank you."

Ruby continued to feign annoyance until Emma at least took a sip of the hot chocolate. Then she gave the blonde a knowing smirk before spinning on her heels and head back towards the bar counter.

Emma wiped some remnant whipped cream off her lips and sighed. Yes, she knew she hadn't been exactly subtle with her gawking. In fact, Regina had glanced curiously her way a couple of times already. When Emma spotted Regina and her new family (a supposedly heartwarming scene, she snorted to herself) earlier while strolling around town, she figured she must be a glutton for heartbreaks because, without a second thought, she followed them into the diner.

She had downed half of her mug's content when, once again, her view of Regina was blocked. _For god's sake,_ _what do I need to do to be able to stalk the woman I love in peace?_ She hung her head low and let out a loud exasperated breath.

Snow White dropped into the seat across from her daughter, in a fashion much less graceful than her pre-pregnant state. In fact, the former Queen of the Enchanted Forest looked down right frazzled. Emma then spotted the tattered book wringing in her hands and immediately groaned.

The expecting mother had been reading that damn book constantly for the past week. And everyday, she would find something new to freak out over. Frankly, Emma was getting pretty sick of it.

"What is it now?" Emma asked tiredly.

Snow flipped frantically through the book to a particular page, then practically shoved the book at Emma's face. "It says here I have to feed my baby tripe!"

"Uh, you guys eat Chimeras in fairytale land," Emma pointed out.

"Chimera _meat_," Snow clarified, leveling Emma with a stern expression. "Who eats the innards of animals? That's… disgusting!"

"You know what?" Emma snatched the book away from her hysterical mother. "You're not reading this book anymore."

"Emma, don't! I need it!" The pixie cut brunette tried to make a grab for the book, which Emma held out of her reach. "I don't know how to do this!"

That gave Emma a pause. The first retort that came to her mind was if Snow hadn't sent her through the wardrobe, she wouldn't be freaking out over not knowing what to do with raising a baby now! But Emma knew it was the abandoned little girl inside that was talking so as the adult that she was now, she held her tongue. Taking a deep breath, she stretched across the table to lay a calming hand over the other woman.

"Hey, relax," Emma soothed. "Everything is going to turn out okay because you won't be doing any of this alone."

That seemed to put Snow at ease a little bit. "Thank you." she smiled with some reluctance. "I just want to be as prepared as possible, you know? A big part of thing is still very surreal... Waking up suddenly to find yourself 8 months pregnant? Overwhelmed is an understatement."

"I know." Emma nodded with sympathy. "How about this? If it makes you feel better to have the books, at least let me go online and order you some newer ones. Not ones published from the 1950's with recommendation to feed tripe to your baby."

"Okay," Snow let out a chuckle. Quickly sobering she gave the hand she was holding a squeeze. "Thank you."

Emma returned gesture with a grin, pleased that she was able to stop her mother from escalating. And as soon as Snow turned her attention to the menu, the blonde's eyes naturally found its way back to the table were Regina and her companions sat.

Oblivious to losing Emma's interest in their conversation, Snow went on prattling about what she wanted to, but shouldn't, order for a few more minutes. Finally she looked up from the menu when hearing no feedback from Emma. She furrowed her brows and followed her daughter's gaze to see what had her so captivated.

She nearly swooned at the sight of Regina sitting with Robin and Roland.

"Gosh, look at how happy she is," Snow sighed, watching the usually imperious woman lovingly cut up the toddler's pancakes "I'm so glad she finally found her soulmate. She really deserved this."

Emma gritted her teeth and fought to keep from scowling. "Ya know, who says he must be her soulmate anyway?"

Snow regarded Emma curiously. "Well, he's the man with the lion tattoo," she explained as if it was common knowledge. "The fairies confirmed it. He's destined to be her soulmate."

Emma snorted. "Seriously? A tattoo. That's all they have to go on? _Anyone_ could go get a lion tattoo. Like if I went to get one right now, would that make me Regina's soulmate?"

"What? You're not getting a tattoo!" Snow scolded. Because that was what mothers do, right? "Tattoos are for outlaws!"

Emma arched an eyebrow and fixed a pointed look at Snow. "First of all, I think it's a little late, not to mention I'm too old, for you to have an opinion about me getting inked. Secondly, I've been in jail." Then she felt just a little bit at the sad expression on the brunette's face. But only just a little bit.

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry I said that," Snow conceded and went back to perusing the menu. But after only a few heartbeats, she had to ask, "So do you have a tattoo?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Yes, I do." Her right hand unconsciously went to her left wrist under the table, rubbing the spot here. And before her mother can ask her the next question Emma was sure to come next, she said, "Don't worry, it's not a lion. It's just some dumb flower."

Judging by Snow's poorly guised expression to relief, Emma figured she'd better just keep her thoughts to herself. She couldn't stop thinking that it should be her and Henry sitting over there with Regina. Not some scruffy dude and his son. Granted, the boy was super adorable, but still! There had got to be more than just a particular tattoo on a person to make them worthy of being Regina's true love.

_Really_, Emma thought, _we made magic together. We saved each other's lives. We saved everyone else's lives together! And the sacrifices we made for each other… damn it!_

Maybe it was just all in her own head. What does she really know about magic anyways? The stuff she managed to do with Regina probably meant no huge significance. Magic happened all the time in fairy tale land, right?

It hurt, more than she expected, to consider that all that she had gone through with Regina meant nothing. But she really needed to start telling herself that more and believe it if she were to survive witness more of these cozy scenes of Regina and her new family.

Snow, seemingly content with her daughter's answer, took one more look at the menu and waved Ruby down to place an order of French toast with gravy. When both the waitress and her daughter wrinkled their noses in disgust, Snow simply grinned sheepishly and rubbed her belly. When the food came, Emma could barely contain the grimace as she watched the pregnant woman wolfed down the odd food combination.

"What an interesting choice of food for breakfast."

Both Snow and Emma looked up at the voice. A woman with long red hair that Emma didn't recognized stood, beaming down at them. Snow quickly returned the smile and clumsily got up from her chair to greet the stranger with a hug. "Zelena!"

"Your Majesty," the woman dipped her head in respect. "How are you doing?"

Snow tsked at the use of her royal title. "I told you to call me Snow. Oh, and have you met my daughter Emma?"

"Hey," Emma held out her hand, still eyeing the newcomer suspiciously.

"Prin-," Zelena stopped mid word at the look the blonde shot her. "Emma," she corrected. "Nice to meet you."

Emma didn't like the smarmy smile directed back at her.

Snow and Zelena continued to talk for a few minutes before parting. The redhead went to the bar, and Snow sat back down in her seat.

"Who was that?" Emma asked.

"Oh, that was our new midwife. We just hired her."

"How come I don't remember her from before?"

"I don't too." Snow shrugged. "She said she wasn't caught in the first curse, but was brought here this time by the new curse."

Emma cocked an eyebrow skeptically. "And you believe her?"

"Sure. She's not the only one new in town this time, you know," Snow reasoned. "And she nice."

"Okay, if you say so," Emma relented. There was definitely something about that woman that unsettled her. She couldn't quite put a finger on what yet. So she'll be keeping her opinions to herself for now. And she was gonna keep this Zelena on a tight watch.

**TBC.**


	3. Chapter 3

It Has Been You All Along

NOTE: OMG… has it been only FOREVER since I updated anything? I'm a horribly easily distracted writer. For that I'm so sorry. The chapter is still unbetaed… Apologizing in advance for all the mistakes. Thanks for still sticking around!

~~~ Chapter 3 ~~~

So Emma's intuition about the smarmy redhead was correct.

Ever since Zelena revealed her true identity a few days after their run-in at the diner, the town just spiralled down a shit storm. Encounters with the Wicked Witch hadn't faired well for the town heroes. Zelena was, as she had boastfully claimed, more powerful than Regina.

Last week Regina got thrown into the clock tower, tonight it was another show down on Main Street. And within 10 minutes into the fight, there were only Emma, Regina and Robin left standing. Not that there was many of them to start with. The number of people willing to stand with them to fight what many considered as Regina's fight didn't take long to dwindle down to pretty much nil.

"When would you finally give it up, lil' sis?" Zelena gibed while waving the Dark One's dagger around casually. Rumple stood quietly and obediently behind her. She hadn't need Rumplestilskin's power at all, but nonetheless she still took every opportunity to flaunt the fact she literally had the most powerful sorcerer in all the realms on a leash like a dog.

It made Emma's blood boil. Her hand twitched with the strongest urge to smack that smugness off the witch's face. She had no doubt that Regina must have enjoyed herself immensely when she did the same a few nights ago. The price of being thrown into the clock tower was probably well worth it.

When Zelena stalked closer, both Emma and Robin simultaneously pulled out their respective firearms and stepped in front of Regina. Zelena chuckled as she stared down at the pistol and crossbow pointed at her, finding the futile attempts the two idiots were making to shield her sister from her immensely amusing.

"You can't still believe that you can actually stop me." A sardonic grin split across Zelena's face, clearly enjoying herself and having no intention of keeping her glee modest.

"I will stop you," Emma rebuked with more bravado than she actually possessed, knowing full well she was no match for Zelena. But her vow to take down the witch came from her heart, and she'd die trying before she'd let Regina get hurt again.

"Emma," Regina hissed from behind the blonde. "How many times do I have to tell you, and you too Robin, that I don't need you to protect me? This is my fight."

Emma half turned and eyed the brunette with a sharp gaze. "And how many times do I have to say you're getting help no matter what?"

"She's right, Regina," Robin chimed in. "I agree with the Princess."

Emma's lips pulled into a snarl and narrowed her eyes at the crossbow-wielding thief. "Don't call me that," she snapped. Just because they are fighting on the same side, it didn't mean Emma liked the man.

"Now, now, children," Zelena chastised mockingly, a sly grin on her lips. "As entertaining as it has been for me to humour all your pathetic efforts to keep me from Regina, I'm all out of patience for you amateurs. Now it's time for me to take what I came to get."

She started towards the trio and couldn't help but notice how Emma and Robin tensed, their grips on their weapons tightened to the point that the whites of their knuckles were prominent. As light and casual as her attitude had been towards these displays of protectiveness on behalf of her sister, to be honest this magnitude of loyalty for the Evil Queen was difficult for Zelena to swallow. It fuelled the deep-seated bitterness and envy she harboured.

Emma's heart sank into her stomach when the coy smile on the Zelena's face disappeared, replaced by a dark sinister scowl. She barely had time to brace herself before the witch waved her hands and Emma was thrown across the street, crashing through the glass of the hardware store.

She lost count of how many objects she smashed into until her body skidded to a stop under a pile broken shelvings and various items from within the store.

"Ugh…!" she grunted. She wanted, no, she needed to get up. There was no time for her to be lying on the floor when Regina was still out there on the street alone (because as Emma was flying through the air she caught a glimpse of Robin sharing the same fate going the opposite direction) facing off that witch. But God damn it, everything hurt. The pain was dizzying when she tried to simply lift her head up.

It took entirely too long than Emma would have liked before she could move and not have the urge to puke. Stiffly and gingerly, she shifted out from under the debris. With a long, painful groan, she staggered to her feet. Shit, I'm really gonna feel all this tomorrow, she thought to herself. Half stumbling towards the front of the store, her feet was kicking and clearing a path among the mess until one object gave a distinct metallic clang as it slid across the floor.

Emma stopped short as she stared down at a water pail, watching it roll slowly in a half circle. Suddenly there was only one thought in her head. She snatched up the pail and ran to the back of the shop.

Outside, Zelena had Regina held up in midair. The grip around her sister's throat tight enough to strike fear in those deep brown eyes, but not enough to kill. "I'll ask one more time," she snarled. "Where is it?"

"Go to hell," Regina gritted through clenched teeth. She full well knew Zelena wouldn't kill her. Not if the witch wanted to know the location of her heart, an integral ingredient for her time curse. But it didn't mean Zelena wouldn't use whatever means necessary to get the information out of her. She just hoped she had enough in her to endure whatever was in store for her.

"You are just prolonging the inevitable," said Zelena. She tightened her grip and reveled in the gurgling noise coming out of the former Queen. "You can be as stubborn as you want, Regina, but what will you do when I go after the people you love instead, huh? How long do you thi-"

"Aaaaaaaargh!" Emma came barreling out from nowhere, and without wasting a second more, threw a entire bucket of water at Zelena.

The redhead shrieked and released her hold on Regina. For a moment, both sisters gaped speechlessly at Emma, while Emma blinked blankly back at Zelena.

"Well, fuck me," Emma muttered as her eyes tracked the water droplets rolling down Zelena's body. The witch was thoroughly soaked, but no parts of her melted. Not even one little bit.

"YOU!" Zelena roared, spittle flying wild out of her mouth. It was a terrifying sight. The way her face contorted in a rage of fury, nostril flaring and eyes blazing as they zeroed themselves at Emma.

The Saviour audibly gulped.

"Shit!" she barely choked out before she was magically hoisted up again. Then a force greater than anything she had ever felt hit her square in the chest, launching her backwards through the air at a horrific velocity. Just as she thought this might very well be her last few seconds alive on this Earth, she was engulfed by the scent of lavender. When she felt arms coming around her midriff, Emma knew.

'_Regina!'_

They slammed into the first of many cars left parked on the street. Then another. And another. Each impact was teeth rattling and bone jarring. And Emma realized, as her heart clenched, Regina was taking the blunt of them all.

They stopped, eventually, nestled in a heap of twisted metal and broken glass. The air around them thick with remnants of Regina's magic, dust and the stench of gasoline.

"Son of a…" Emma hissed. As soon as she was able to blink away the double vision, she turned to check on Regina. _'Fuck!'_ she thought. The brunette had her eyes screwed shut and lips pressed into a firm line. Emma's frown deepened with worry as she registered the pallor that had set over the woman's complexion, and the way she deliberately kept her breathing shallow and controlled.

"Damn it, Regina..." Emma choked out, hating the sight of her son's other mother in pain with every fibre of her being. "You didn't have to-" Her words were interrupted when Regina cracking one eye open to glare sternly at her. And Emma understood that look immediately. It was unnecessary to argue, really, because saving each other had become innate to them both.

Emma sighed and shuffled closer. Bringing her arms around Regina, she pulled her close. Regina tensed for a moment before allowing herself to sag against the Savior's chest, taking the opportunity to get her bearing back in order.

"I'm afraid this isn't turning out too optimistic for us," Regina murmured.

"We'll beat her," Emma said firmly, needing to stay positive. "Remember what Henry said? Good always wins."

Regina scoffed at the statement. "Emma, I'm hardly a good-"

An agonizing scream cut through the air, prompting the two women to scramble to their feet. As they hobbled back onto the street, they could see Zelena had Robin locked in a hold by his arm a short distance away. The limb was twisted into an unnatural angle.

"That's definitely broken," Emma winced in sympathy. "So why the hell is the idiot smiling like that?" she asked as she took in Robin's shit-eating grin.

"Look," Regina rasped tiredly and pointed to the figure standing pass the struggling pair.

"Holy crap..." Emma's eyes grew big as saucers at the sight of Rumple, holding his dagger in his hand. Even the Dark One himself looked flabbergasted, unexpectedly finding himself in possession of the sacred weapon again. "Son of a... how did that happen?"

"Robin must've managed to sneak up on Zelena while she was busy trying to kill you," Regina reasoned.

"Okay..." Emma bit the inside of her cheek nervously. "It's great that the witch no longer has damn dagger, but is giving it back to the Dark One any better?"

"Looks like we are about to find out," Regina said with weary at the return of that signature saccharine glee on Rumple's face.

He shot a bolt of energy at Zelena. It didn't appear to inflict any visible damage other than garnering her attention and dropping Robin's arm. Once freed, he immediately scrambled over to a storefront alcove and took cover.

"That's just a friendly reminder, dearie," Rumple snarked arrogantly, "that I will be back to make you pay in tenfold for all the things you have done to me and taken from me. But right now, you are not worth another second more of my time. I'll be back as soon as you are done with your playdates."

"Rumple!" Emma yelled, but with a puff of smoke, he was gone. She was certain he went straight to see Belle. And Emma thought it was totally understandable, but could he not at least wait until they aren't at the mercy of a bat-shit crazy witch? "Shit! That bastard!"

There was a moment of complete stillness as Zelena take in the shock of the sudden turn of events. Keeping Rumplestilskin under her control was an insurance she invested in that prevented him from interfering with her in any way. With him free from her grasps, he was a dangerous anomaly. He was the only magic user in all the realms she had ever truly feared. Without complete control over this threat, a nauseating sense of unease settled in the pit of her stomach.

Zelena looked up at her sister and the Savior standing just a few feet away, watching her with quiet trepidation. Their bodies bruise, battered and clearly exhausted as they leaned on each other.

'_Ugh!'_ Zelena sneered. The sight pissed her off. What had Regina ever done to deserve having all these idiots standing by her, refusing to leave her side on the verge of defeat? Or quite possibly even death? While here she stood alone, once again, as plans years in the making crumble around her. It wasn't fair!

With an anguish screech, Zelena allowed the remaining power she had been holding back to flow freely through her body. As entertaining and amusing it was toying with her pathetic adversaries, it was now time for games to end.

Emma wasn't sure why she would be surprised by anything anymore, but watching the psycho witch turned green literally in front of her eyes left her slack-jawed in shock.

"Uh, Regina?" She nudged at the woman she was still holding on to. "You are seeing this too right? She's turning fucking green!"

"Yes dear, I see it," Regina replied tiredly. And if her sister's skin complexion was the only thing Emma found alarming, clearly she couldn't sense the bigger danger of the powerful shift of dark energy in the air. The Savior's utter lack of connection with her magic continued to be a major aggravation for Regina, especially in life of death situations like this! Huddled so close to the blonde, Regina could practically feel the magic vibrating beneath Emma's skin, its vast potential just out of reach and useless in getting them out of this dire situation.

The air started to crackle around them more violently now, enveloping them all in a vortex. Anything that wasn't bolted down to the pavement began flying wildly around them. Zelena was pass the point of reason and Regina had no doubt her sister wouldn't think twice about killing all of them right now, even if it meant completely screwing up her time curse. She turned to Emma with a worried look. The blonde was still staring gobsmacked at her sister's transformation and completely oblivious while Regina used the opportunity to traced her eyes over the features of the woman's face.

Regina's decision was set without hesitation. Emma Swan will not be dying tonight. After sending a quick silent goodbye to the blonde that had unexpectedly become so dear to her, Regina began charging up her remaining magic.

The undeniable sensation of magic coursing through her body jolted Emma out of her trance. "Regina! What the hell are you doing?!" She gasped in panic, then tried to wretch her arm free of the brunette's hold on her as a cloud of familiar purple mist began to surround her.

Regina held on tighter, and put in more effort into pumping her magic through their point of contact. She's too weak and teleporting Emma away was taking longer than she expected, but determined to not leave Henry without the only mother he remembers.

"Stop it, Regina!" Emma screamed frantically as she felt herself being pulled away. "Please!"

Just as Emma was about to lose the last bit of tether she had, a piece of metal debris slammed into Regina's forehead, knocking her out and cutting off the magic transfer. Feeling anchored and whole again, Emma only had a second to bask in the relief before she caught the former queen's unconscious body in her arms. Having been partially teleported away then back made her limbs feel like jelly, and her legs gave out under her.

'_Shit!'_ She cursed internally. Then somehow Robin was there on the other side of Regina. With his good arm, he helped them sink down carefully onto the pavement without jarring the injured woman. He shared a brief look with Emma grimly, then pulled off his scarf and pressed it over the bloody gash on Regina's forehead.

"Time's up, ladies and gentleman," Zelena called out in a sing-song tone. The witch looked positively derailed and the giant green ball of crackling energy that encapsulated her can only meant one thing.

'_This is it.'_ Emma's heart pounded. '_This is how we die.' _She huddled even closer to her companions, making a tight Regina sandwich with Robin on the other side. To be honest, Emma really would have preferred to have the fallen queen all to herself in these final moments to savour the feeling of having the woman in her arms, but sadly, she had no right to such entitlement. _Robin_ was Regina's soulmate, not Emma.

With a wild, animalistic shriek, Zelena sent the ball of energy straight to towards them. The shear size and the speed of it rocketing towards them left no possible means of escaping this.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut tight and buried her face into Regina's hair. Knowing without a doubt that these are the last seconds before their deaths, she tilted her head slightly, her lips grazing the shell of Regina's ear.

"I love you," she whispered.

TBC.

(Haha, oops… looks like I lied. One more chapter after this one.)


End file.
